Love&U
by riahbyul
Summary: [CHP 3 UP!] "Kau bilang apa, Baek?" — Chanyeol. "Kau siapa untukku?" — Baekhyun. "Aku tidak percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama, Tapi melihatmu..." — Sehun. Byun Baekhyun yang harus memilih antara bertahan dengan seseorang yang pernah bermain hati dengannya atau sosok baru yang ingin mengisi hatinya. ChanBaek. HunBaek. KaiBaek. Yaoi. BoyXBoy. RnR Please.
1. Putus Dan Murid Baru

Mata Chanyeol terpaku melihat lelaki mungil didepannya. Ucapan lelaki mungil di depannya membuat nafasnya tercekat tak percaya.

"Kau bilang apa, Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Kita putus." Baekhyun menjawab dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tangannya terkepal kuat diantara tubuhnya. Mencoba menahan isakan nya keluar.

"Tapi kenapa?" Mata Chanyeol memelas. Tangan nya terangkat ingin meraih tubuh Baekhyun.

Tapi Baekhyun melangkah mundur dan menggeleng pelan. "Bukan kah kau menyukai Kyungsoo? Kenapa harus bersama ku, Jika hati mu bersama nya." Runtuh sudah pertahanan Baekhyun. Kristal bening seolah-olah berlomba untuk membasahi pipinya. Bibir nya ia gigit sekuat tenaga hingga memerah.

"Kita Berakhir, Chanyeol." Lalu Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Maafkan aku, Baek." Gumamnya sambil memegang dada nya yang terasa ngilu seolah ribuan jarum memenuhi dadanya.

•

•

•

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol — Oh Sehun**

•

 **All Other**

•

 **ChanBaek**

•

 **BoyXBoy**

•

 **Yaoi**

•

 **ChanBaek Area**

•

•

•

 _ **Love and U**_

•

•

•

 _Note : Huruf miring (italic) itu artinya flashback an ya. Well, Ini ff tercipta karena rasa kesal diriku terhdap perlakuan Chanyeol sama Baekhyun yang keterlaluan. Jadi ff ini tercipta untuk menistakan tiang bernama Park Chayeol. Jangan dibaca jika tak suka dan please Review jika membaca nya. Lestarikan review setelah membaca. Itu penting untuk author nya._

•

•

•

Chanyeol menghempaskan dirinya diranjang. Tangannya berlahan terangkat. Menatap benda logam yang melingkar di jari manis nya. Cincinya bersama dengan Baekhyun. Mereka menjalin hubungan kurang lebih dua tahun terakhir ini, Tapi sekarang sinar cincin itu seolah redub seiring dengan ucapan Baekhyun beberapa jam lalu. Baekhyun mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Chanyeol sangat tahu, Didalam hubungan mereka Chanyeol yang bersalah disini. Baekhyun, Dia sudah bersabar bagaimana hubungan mereka yang tidak pernah diketahui orang lain. Cukup bersabar saat Chanyeol memiliki perasaan untuk orang lain. Hati Chanyeol tergoda oleh orang lain.

 _"Chanyeol!"_

 _Chanyeol tersentak. Kepala nya menoleh sesamping dengan delikan mata marah saat lamunannya diganggu. Ia berdesis dengan menggerakan tangannya seolah ingin memukul orang disebelahnya. Kris._

 _"Kau tahu, Chanyeol? Kau sangat terlihat idiot saat hanya melihat nya dari kejauhan seperti ini." Kris mengejek sambil memakan makan siangnya._

 _Chanyeol berdesis tak suka. "Diam saja, Kris!"_

 _"Bagaimana aku bisa diam, Dude. Sudah satu tahun ini kau hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan. Kau bisa di saja keduluan anak kelas lain. Baekhyuh cukup populer asal kau tahu."_

 _"Benarkah?" Mata Chanyeol membola dengan idiot._

 _Kris memutar mata nya dan memukul keras kepala Chanyeol._

 _"Datangi dia,Ungkapkan cinta mu. Masalah diterima atau ditolak itu urusan nanti."_

•••

 _Jadi disinalah Chanyeol sekarang, Didalam kelas bersama dengan Baekhyun. Menunggu satu persatu siswa lain pulang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun satu kelas, Dan posisi duduk mereka sekarang adalah Baekhyun duduk di barisan kedua dan Chanyeol duduk di barisan paling belakang._

 _Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup saat kaki nya melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang masih duduk di bangku nya menulis sesuatu dibukunya._

 _"B—Byun..."_

 _Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dan mulai memasukan buku nya kedalam tas._

 _Kepala Baekhyun menoleh kesamping. Dahi nya berkerut melihat Chanyeol yang gelagapan dan menepuk-nepuk sesuatu di paha nya sambil tertunduk._

 _"Park Chanyeol, Kau belum pulang?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil mengigit bibirnya gemas._

 _"Uh? Ya— Aku... Baru mau pulang sekarang, Sampai nanti."_

 _Chanyeol lalu bergegas melangkahkan kaki nya kekuar dari pintu kelas, Merutuki bagaimana bodohnya ia sekarang._

 _"Bagaimana?"_

 _Setibanya ia didepan gerbang sekolah Kris langsung bertanya dan merangkul pundaknya._

 _Chanyeol menendang kerikil didepannya. Mendelik tajam pada Kris._

 _"Bagaimana apa nya? Kau bilang hanya mengatakan saja. Kenapa sangat susah, Huh?!"_

 _"Wow, Wow. Tenang, Bung. Kau seperti janda yang tak pernah diperawani saja." Kris terkekeh geli._

 _"Apa Kau bilang?!"_

•

•

•

Baekhyun menghela nafas nya berkali-kali. Tangannya mengusap air matanya yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti membasahi pipi nya. Lalu perhatiannya teralihkan pada benda logam yang melingkar dijari manisnya. Bibirnya tersenyum miring. Tangannya yang lain melepaskan benda logam itu dan membuangnya kelantai dikamarnya. Baekhyun mendongkak kan kepala nya seolah menahan air mata yang ingin turun kembali.

"Kau bisa, Baekhyun! Pasti!" Ia bermonolog sendiri.

 _Baekhyun tertunduk malu, Saat bagaimana sedari tadi Park Chanyeol selalu melirik kearahnya saat kelas keterampilan mengambil tema memasak hari ini. Sambil mengiris sayur-sayuran Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya gemas akan tatapan Chanyeol padanya. Bukannya Baekhyun terlalu percaya diri atau apa, Tapi melihat bagaimana sinar mata Chanyeol yang seolah memujanya lewat pancaran sinar matanya. Baekhyun semakin merona._

 _"Jadi, Kalian hanya berbicara seperti itu? Tidak ada yang lain?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk lesu saat Jongin, Teman satu asramanya bertanya._

 _Jongin berdecih. "Bagaimana bisa ia sangat pecundang begitu dengan tinggi yang menjulang seperti tiang bendera." Jongin mengaduk-aduk sesuatu didalam panci dengan kasar._

 _Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Mungkin kau salah, Dia memang tak menyukai, Jongin."_

 _"Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu saat kau selalu memergokinya menatapmu tanpa berkedip, Baek."_

 _Jongin Kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya dari panci yang ia aduk. Bibirnya menyeringai._

 _"Lihat, Dia menatap mu lagi tanpa berkedip sampai tak menyadari bahwa sup nya meluap dari panci."_

 _Baekhyun langsung megalihkan perhatiannya dan benar saja sup dipanci tim Chanyeol meluap tapi Chanyeol tetap megaduknya sambil tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun._

 _"CHANYEOL! SUP MU!" Baekhyun berteriak._

•••

 _Baekhyun ikut meringis saat membantu Chanyeol membersihkan luka bakarnya. Sup nya tumpah dan terkena di tangan Chanyeol. Dan Jongin dengan seenak mulutnya berkata pada guru bahwa Baekhyun bisa membantu Chanyeol mengobati luka bakarnya._

 _"Apakah sakit?" Baekhyun bertanya, Ada nada khawtir yang sangat kental dikalimatnya._

 _"Tidak—Akkhh!"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum geli. "Kau berkata tidak tapi menjerit kesakitan." Kemudian Baekhyun tertawa sambil membereskan kotak obat yang ada di UKS sekolah._

 _Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol berdesis tak suka lalu tangannya tertarik membuat jantung Baekhyun seolah ingin meloncat keluar karena wajahnya berdekatan dengan wajah Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba panas._

 _"Baek, Kau punya kekasih?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara rendah yang membuat Baekhyun merinding._

 _Baekhyun menggeleng dengan payah, Otot nya seolah kaku untuk bergerak. Mata Baekhyun tak henti menatap mata Chanyeol yang menggerling ke bibirnya yang terbuka karena kesulitan bernafas dengan jarak wajah mereka yang sedekat ini._

 _"Apa tidak ada yang marah jika aku menciummu?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya sambil mengikis jarak wajah antara mereka._

 _Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Baekhyun tak tahu seberapa memerah ia sekarang jadi ia hanya menutup matanya dengan erat saat sesuatu yang lunak menyentuh bibir miliknya._

 _Mengecup lalu menjilat permukaan bibirnya._

•

•

•

Mata mereka bertemu saat Baekhyun memasuki ruang kelas. Tapi secepat mungkin Baekhyun membuang muka nya. Chanyeol disana duduk dikursinya biasa duduk, Semenjak menjalin hubungan mereka duduk bersama tapi mengingat sekarang hubungan mereka sudah berakhir Baekhyun berpikir itu tidak baik untuk hatinya sekarang. Jadi ia berjalan ke barisan bangku paling belakang.

"Kau tidak bosan duduk sendirian?" Tanya Baaekhyun pada Youngmin yang ia tahu dari dulu duduk sendirian.

Youngmin mengernyit bingung, Kepala nya menggeleng pelan.

"Duduklah dikursiku, Aku ingin duduk sendirian." Lanjut Baekhyun lagi.

"Tapi—"

"Ku mohon." Baekhyun memelas.

"Oke, Baiklah." Dengan teepaksa Youngmin berdiri dan berjalan ke bangku milik Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya saat bokong Youngmin duduk di bangku Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun meminta nya."

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar, Kepala nya menoleh kebelakang melihat Baekhyun yang sekarang memasang earphone ditelinganya. Ketika Chanyeol hendak berdiri guru mereka sudah memasuki kelas, Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Tolong perhatian semuanya!" Guru mereka menyentak bukunya. Membuat semua murid terfokus ke depan, Sama dengan Baekhyun yang menarik kedua earphone nya.

"Kita kedatangan teman baru sekarang, Perkenalkan nama mu."

Lelaki albino itu mengangguk dan sedikit membungkuk dengan wajah datar. "Aku Oh Sehun, Salam kenal semua." Wajah nya masih terlihat datar dan dingin saat guru mereka menyuruh nya mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

Satu-satunya tempat yang kosong adalah bangku Youngmin yang sekarang dihuni oleh Baekhyun.

"Boleh aku duduk?" Tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Kalau aku tak izinkan, Buku-buku diperpustakan akan aku yang susun."

Lelaki albino itu mengulum senyum geli melihat bagaimana lelaki didepannya ini sangat sarkatis dengan wajah gemas.

•••

"Ku bilang berhenti!" Suara Chanyeol menggelegar di kantin sekolah, Beberapa murid bahkan menghetikan acara makan mereka mlihat Chanyeol yang berteriak.

"Kau tidak mendengarku? Ku bilang berhenti menghindariku, Byun Baehyun!" Chanyeol kembali berteriak. Tangan nya mengepal dengan erat di sisi tubuhnya.

Baekhyun yang sudah di ambang pintu kantin menghela nafas lelah. Mengambil ponsel nya lalu mengetik sesuatu disana.

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Mata nya menatap nanar Baekhyun yang kembali berjalan keluar kantin.

Kaki nya yang jenjang melangkah mengikuti Baekhyun. Banyak nya anak tangga tak membuat nya lelah mengikuti si mungil. Hingga angin menerpa wajah nya saat membuka pintu atap sekolah.

Baekhyun disana sedang memunggunginya.

"Baek—"

"Aku lelah, Chanyeol." Suara Baekhyun mengentikan suara Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berbalik. Memandang sendu Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Apa kau tidak lelah dengan semua ini? Ini hanya hubungan yang semu, Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku menyesalinya." Suara Chayeol bergetar, Kaki nya berlahan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Tangan nya terulur ingin mengapai tubuh mungil itu tapi Baekhyun melangkah mundur.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, Chan." Mata puppy itu bergetar. "Kau mencintai Kyungsoo. Bukan aku." Air matanya mengalir.

"Aku—"

 _Baekhyun melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana erat nya pelukan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo._

 _Baekhyun mendengarnya. Mendengar bagaimana bibir itu mengucapkan kata sayang kepada Kyungsoo._

 _Kaki nya berlari. Berlari seolah dengan berlari ia aka melupakan apa yang ia lihat._

 _Kekasihnya, Pujaan yang selalu ia damba. Tepat di depan matanya tengah bermain dengan hati lain._

 _"Kau pembohong, Chan." Kemudian bibirnya mengallunkan isakan._

•••

 _Mata burung hantu itu bergerak gelisah saat bagaimana mata puppy didepannya menatapnya dengan datar._

 _"Sunbae bilang apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya ragu._

 _"Aku dan Chanyeol berpacaran." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tenang. "Kau dan Chanyeol, Aku melihat kalian berpelukan kemarin malam di gedung belakag asrama. Apa aku salah?"_

 _"Aku— Aku tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol sunbae sudah memiliki kekasih. Maafkan aku, Sunbae." Kata Kyungsoo dengan isakan yang tertahan._

 _"Tidak perlu, Aku akan memutuskan Chanyeol. Kalian masih bisa berpacaran."_

 _"Tapi , Aku tidak menerima Chanyeol Sunbae."_

 _Baekhyun mengerutkan kening nya. Lalu raut wajah nya nampak berpikir._

 _"Tapi... Kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan payah._

 _Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum dan menggaruk pipi nya canggung. "Ada Sunbae lain yang aku sukai, Chanyeol Sunbae memang baik, Tapi aku menyukai nya hanya sebagai seorarng Hyung dan tidak bisa lebih dari itu."_

 _"Begitukah?" Baekhyun tersenyum miris sambil menatap lantai._

 _"Jadi... Eum, Apa Sunbae tetap akan berpisah dengan Chanyeol Sunbae?" Kyungsoo bertanya mengambil perhatian Baekhyun yang hanya menatap lantai._

 _Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, Menatap tepat di mata doe itu. Lalu tersenyum dengan terpaksa. "Haruskah aku mempertahankan hubungan sepihak?"_

•

•

•

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Bodoh!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan kesal tapi lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu malah terkekeh jenaka.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, Rumah kita searah." Ucap nya dengan seringai jahil.

Baekhyun berdesis kesal. "Kenapa dari banyak nya rumah di Seoul, Kau harus memilih tinggal di kawasan ini? Menyebalkan."

Lelaki albino itu semakin terkekeh jenaka. "Bagaimana dengan wajah seimut ini kau bisa sangat judes seperti ini? Kau menggemaskan." Ucapnya lagi lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun menggerling keatas, Melihat bagaimana tangan kurang ajar itu mengacak-acar rambutnya. "Berhenti atau akan ku gigit tangan mu, Sialan."

"Kalau aku tidak berhenti bagaimana? Kau akan tetap mengigitku? Baleh aku minta di gigit di bibir saja?"

"Hya! Oh Sehun!"

Sehun tertawa puas karena berhasil membuat lelaki mungil di depannya kini bersemu merah. Entah itu karena marah atau malu, Tapi yang penting Oh Sehun senang bagaimana pipi gempil itu merona karena nya.

"Baek..." Suara seseorang mengambil perhatian keduanya.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di belakang mereka dengan tatapan yang memelas. Baekhyun kemudia menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Tak ada yang ingin ku katakan lagi padamu, Chan. Pergilah." Lalu jari ramping itu menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun untuk berjalan beriringan.

Sehun mengulum senyum, Saat melihat bagaimana pergelangannya ditarik Baekhyun. Lalu mata nya melirik ke arah belakang dimana Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dengan pandangan sendu yang semakin mengecil di penglihatannya. Kemudian mata nya melirik Baekhyun yang masih belum sadar menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Itu mantan kekasihmu?" Sehun bertanya dengan intonasi santai.

Baekhyun bergumam sebagai jawaban. Mata nya tetap menatap lurus kedepan.

"Kalian berpisah?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu tubuhnya berbalik ke arah Sehun. "Bisakah kau tidak bertanya? Aku lelah."

Tapi, Bukannya merasa tidak enak hati. Oh Sehun malah mengulum senyum geli saat melihat bagaimana bibir tipis Baekhyun bergerak dengan lucu saat berbicara dengannya.

"Hya! Apa yang kau tertawakan?!"

"Aku tidak tertawa tapi tersenyum. Kau menggemaskan sekali." Ucap Sehun lalu menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. Membuat bibir Baekhyun ikut mengerucut dengan lucu.

"Hya!Lepaskan!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara lucu.

Sehun terkekeh lalu dengan gemas mengecup berulang-ulang bibir Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun membola tak percaya. Tangan nya ingin mendorong tubuh Sehun tapi dengan cepat Sehun menahannya. Bibir Sehun yang awalnya memberi kecupan kini berubah menjadi lumatan yang seduktif dan sensual. Wajah Baekhyun memanas dan memerah seperti kulit undang yang terkena api panas.

Merasakan tidak ada balasan dari si mungil, Sehun menghentikan ciuman sepihak nya. Wajah mereka masih saling berdekatan bahkan hidung mereka masih saling menempel. Mata Baekhyun megerjab dua kali lalu mata nya menatap mata Sehun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Kau tahu, Baek..." Suara Sehun terdengar serak. "Aku tidak percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama, Tapi melihatmu..." Bibir Sehun kembali mendekat. tinggal beberapa senti lagi untuk mengapai bibir semerah cherry milik Baekhyun.

"Brengsek!"

Satu pukulan Oh Sehun dapatkan di pipi kanan nya.

Pikiran Baekhyun masih _blank_ sampai tangan seseorang menariknya.

Park Chanyeol dengan rahang yang mengeras menatap tajam Oh Sehun yang jatuh tersungkur karena pukulan nya.

"Aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang, Ayo Baek." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Memang kau siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau siapa untukku?"

•••

 **TBC/END?**

•••

 **A/N : Hayooo hayooo kamu siapa? aku dimana?kamu dimana dengan siapa? semalam berbuat apa? yeollllanda :" /digampar. Ehem ehem.. Ff lama, sayang aja gak di pamerin /digampar :" Betewe ini Twoshoot aja kalo ini ada yg mau lanjutib hahahahahahahahahaha aku lelah bacot, pokoknya akutu pengen nistain ceye disini, gak tau berhasil apa enggak hahahahahahahahahaha Ah udahlah, banyakkan bacot ntar suuman gue ngambek. biasa suami posesif gitu deh /apadah**

 **Review please?**


	2. Cemburu Dan Rival

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan setelahnya?" Kris bertanya sambil mengesap minuman kaleng miliknya.

Terdengar erangan pada lelaki tinggi di sebelahnya, Lalu mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah yang, Well kacau. "Memang apalagi yang bisa aku katakan setelah ia bertanya seperti itu? Aku diam dan membiarkannya pergi bersama lelaki lain, Sialan."

"Jujur, Yeol. Ini bukan salah Baekhyun, Kau sendiri yang telah mengacaukan semuanya."

Chanyeol berdecih. "Ya aku tahu itu, Tapi bukan kah aku telah mengakhirinya dengan Kyungsoo?"

Kris memutar bola matanya malas. "Bukan kau, Tapi Kyungsoo. Jika Kyungsoo tidak menolak mu. Mungkin sekarang kau yang memutuskan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol kembali mengerang dan menjatuhkan kepala nya di atas meja dengan keras.

"Well, Yeol. Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu." Kris menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. "Jongin, Teman sekamar Baekhyun juga menjadi saingan mu juga sekarang." Lanjut Kris dengan wajah simpatik.

Kepala Chanyeol terangkat dengan cepat, Alis nya berkerut bingung. "Jongin? Bukan kah dia sahabat Baekhyun? Kenapa bisa jadi saingan ku, Ck! Jangan bercanda." Chanyeol bersuara remeh dan menyesap minuman kaleng nya dengan acuh.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Yeol. Secara terang-terangan dia berkata padaku untuk tak mendekatkan mu lagi dengan Baekhyun. Karena dia bilang akan memiliki Baekhyun segera."

Wajah Chanyeol berubah serius. "Dia berkata seperti itu? Apa— Tapi bagaimana bisa? Dia yang menjadi _cupid_ saat aku dalam masa pendekatan dengan Baekhyun dulu." Chanyeol bertanya tak percaya apa yang ia dengar sekarang, Karena ia ingat betul bagaimana Jongin dengan gigih membuat ia dekat dengan Baekhyun. Tapi bagaimana sekarang Jongin berbalik menjadi Rival nya.

"Kau tahu, Yeol? Ini yang dinamakan musuh dibalik selimut." Kris menyeringai di ujung kalimatnya.

Wajah Chanyeol menunduk tengah berpikir. Setelah si anak baru yang terang-terangan mencium Baekhyun di depannya, Sekarang teman satu kamar Baekhyun pun ikut menjadi rival nya. Tidak, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini tidak bisa ia biarkan terjad. Bagaimana pun ia belum mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, Belum. Hubungannya hanya berakhir sepihak oleh Baekhyun dan itu tidak secara resmi. Chanyeol harus tinggal meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ia menyesal dan ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Baekhyun mungkin akan mengerti dan kembali berjalan kearahnya. Ya, _Mungkin._

•

•

•

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol — Oh Sehun**

•

 **All Other**

•

 **ChanBaek**

•

 **BoyXBoy**

•

 **Yaoi**

•

 **ChanBaek Area**

•

•

•

 _ **Love and U**_

•

•

•

 _Note : Huruf miring (italic) itu artinya flashback an ya. Well, Ini ff tercipta karena rasa kesal diriku terhdap perlakuan Chanyeol sama Baekhyun yang keterlaluan. Jadi ff ini tercipta untuk menistakan tiang bernama Park Chayeol. Jangan dibaca jika tak suka dan please Review jika membaca nya. Lestarikan review setelah membaca. Itu penting untuk author nya._

•

•

•

"Hya! Sampai kapan kau akan jadi penguntit seperti ini?" Baekhyun membentak lelaki albino di depannya, Poninya yang menjuntai menutupi dahi nya ia tiup dengan kesal.

Lelaki itu malah terkekeh dan mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun.

"HYA!"

"Jangan berteriak sayangku, Nanti aku cium lagi, Mau?" Tanya nya dengan seringai jahil.

Pipi Baekhyun yang sedang di cubit Sehun merona parah, Telinga nya bahkan ikut memerah. "K—kau.. I—ini.. MESUM!" Baekhyun berteriak lalu menginjak keras kaki lelaki albino itu.

Sehun mengerang memegangi kaki nya yang berdenyut sakit tapi di sela erangannya ia masih teekekeh geli.

"Kenapa tertawa? Sudah mesum, Kau juga aneh! Sana jauh-jauh dari ku, Dasar penguntit!" Baekhyun membentak dengan lucu, Bibir nya ia kerucutkan dan berbicara sambil menghentakkan kaki nya dengan kesal.

Sehun menghentikan kekehan nya dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, Membuat Baekhyun waspada dengan pergerakan yang di ambil Sehun. Tangan Sehun terulur meyentuh kepala Baekhyun lalu mengelus nya dengan sayang.

"Aku bukannya penguntit, Tapi rumah ku tepat di sebelah rumah mu saat ini." Ucap nya lalu tersenyum tampan.

Baekhyun melirik rumah di sebelah rumah nya dan kemudian mengingat bahwa rumah itu telah lama kosong tapi sekarang ada sebuah mobil terparkir disana. Itu berarti Sehun benar-benar sudah menjadi tetangga baru nya. Baekhyun kembali memandangi wajah Sehun yang masih tersenyum sangat tampan.

"Apa kau tidak masuk asrama di sekolah?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung yang menggemaskan. Mata nya mengerjab beberapa kali dengan lucu.

"Aku pulang untuk mengambil bebrapa barang lalu pergi ke asrama, Lalu kau sendiri?" Tangan Oh Sehun masih setia mengelus rambut halus milik Baekhyun.

"Ibu menyuruhku pulang untuk mengambil beberapa makanan, Kau tahu? Makanan kantin itu sangat payah. Hanya ada nasi, ikan goreng dan sup kimchi. Dan jangan makan sup kimchi jika kau tak suka pedas. Itu benar-benar membuat mu diare dan—" Ucapan si mungil terhenti, Dahi nya berkerut.

"Dan? Dan apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Dan kenapa aku harus bercerita dengan mu? Kau kan mesum, Aneh, Penguntit. Menjauh dari ku! Dan lepaskan tangan mu dari kepala ku dasar mesum!" Umpat Baekhyun dan menghempaskan tangan Oh Sehun.

Sehun kembali terkekeh. "Kau itu manis sekali, Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk bisa mencium mu lagi?" Ia menyeringai.

"MESUM!" Dan Baekhyun dengan cepat berlari memasuki pagar rumah nya, Tapi kepala nya berbalik dan menjulur kan lidah nya pada Sehun sambil mengacungkan jari tengah nya.

"Kenapa dia sangat manis dengan sifat yang seperti itu." Sehun menghela nafas nya saat Baekhyun sudah masuk kerumah nya, Tangan nya terangkat memegang dada nya yang tidak berhenti berdebar aneh sedari tadi. "Kau dalam masalah Oh Sehun."

• • •

Tatapan Jongin datar saat melihat lelaki jangkung tengah berdiri dengan angkuh nya di depan pintu asrama nya, Raut wajah Jongin tidak menunjukan apa-apa selain menatap datar lelaki itu.

"Mana Baekhyun?" Lelaki itu bertanya, Kepala nya sedikit terjulur untuk melihat isi kamar Jongin.

Jongin berdecih sambil membuang muka lalu sudut bibir nya menyeringai menatap tajam lelaki di depannya itu. "Kalau ku bilang dia sedang tidur karena kelelah bermain di ranjang denganku, Kau mau apa?" Seringai nya makin tajam.

"Brengsek!"

Satu tinjuan mengenai pipi kiri Jongin, Tapi itu tak melunturkan seringai di bibirnya. "Kenapa? Bukan kah kau sudah menyelingkuhi nya? Untuk apa kau peduli sekarang. Pergi dan jangan membuat Baekhyun-Ku menangis lagi."

"Btengsek kau Jongin! Sejak kapan dia menjadi Baekhyun mu? Sialan." Chanyeol kembali ingin melayangkan pukulan nya tapi tangan seseorang menahan tangan nya. Chanyeol menatap tangan yang menahan tangan nya lalu pandangannya ia alihkan pada wajah seseorang itu. Mata nya bergetar sama seperti seseorang itu sekarang bergetar menahan air matanya.

"Cukup, Chanyeol. Kita sudah berakhir, Jangan membuat keributan disini." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang beberapa waktu lalu ia tahan.

"Baek, Aku—" Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat melihat sosok lain di belakang Baekhyun. Chanyeol dapat melihat bagaimana sosok itu menatapnya datar tapi dengan sudut bibirnya menyungging kan sebuah seringai. Lalu mata Chanyeol bergulir pada pundak si mungil yang mana tangan seseorang tengah merangkul nya.

Sosok itu menyadari apa yang tengah Chanyeol lihat sekarang, Dengan sengaja ia erat kan rangkulannya di pundak si mungil lalu mengecup sayang pucuk kepala si mungil yang tengah ia rangkul.

" _Sweet heart,_ Seperti nya aku harus kembali ke kamar ku sekarang. Kau tahu bukan banyak yang harus ku kemas? Jangan lupa makan, Ok? _Bye._ " Ucap sosok itu lalu mengelus pipi si mungil dengan sayang dan mencium ujung hidung nya.

Baekhyun hanya mengerjab bingung apa yang tengah Sehun lakukan sekarang, Sampai Sehun menghilang di tikungan koridor asrama pikirannya masih blank.

Tanpa menyadari bagaimana tatapan sendu dari kedua lelaki lain yang tengah menatapnya.

 _"Kalian sudah berpacaran?" Jongin bertanya dengan tatapan syok._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat lalu lelaki jangkung di sebelah si mungil semakin mengeratkan lengan nya di pundak si mungil._

 _"Well, Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, Dude. Dan—" Chanyeol, Lelaki jangkung itu mengecup bibir Baekhyun. "— Dia milik ku sekarang." Lanjutnya dengan seringai bangga._

 _Jongin tersenyum, Bibir nya dengan terpaksa terangkat ke atas lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan ucapan selamat. Mengabaikan bagaimana dada nya yang bergerumuh hebat dan berdenyut dengan ngilu._

 _Saat pertama kali Jongin mengetahui bahwa sahabat nya, Baekhyun tengah menyukai seseorang , Hlal yang tak pernah ia pikirkan bahwa sahabatnya akan jatuh cinta juga, Dada nya berdetak dengan ngilu, Terasa perih di ujung hati nya mendengarkan bagaimana si mungil sahabatnya tengah membicarakan lelaki lain dengan nya. Jongin, Ia sudah sangat lama memedam sebuah perasaan dengan Baekhyun tapi karena ketakutannya . Ketakutan jika persahabatan mereka akan menjadi kacau hanya karena perasaan secuil yang mungkin tak berarti untuk Baekhyun sendiri. Jongin lebih memilih untuk memendam perasaannya. walaupun menyakitkan._

 _Setelah beberapa waktu melihat bagaimana mesra nya sahabat nya dengan kekasihnya, Jongin mulai menyadari perasaan nya sudah mulai tak bisa terkendalikan. Ia ingin merebut Baekhyun-Nya kembali, Merebut apa yang ia harusnya miliki sejak lama. Dan sebuah cahaya seolah datang saat Baekhyun pada jam 10 malam memasuki kamar asrama mereka dengan pipi yang berlinang air mata, Jongin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Bahwa Baekhyun akan menjadi miliknya. Hanya miliknya._

• • •

 _"Do Kyungsoo? Benar?"_

 _Kyungsoo terperanjat saat Jongin, Sunbae yang tengah ia kagumi tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah nya dan menyapanya dengan senyum yang kelewat tampan._

 _"Y—ya... Sunbae, Ada apa?" Jantung Kyungsoo seolah-olah ingin melompat keluar saat bagaimana Jongin menyeringai kearahnya._

 _"Bisa minta bantuanmu?"_

• • •

• •

•

Chanyeol menggeretakkan gigi nya saat bangku nya yang awal nya di huni juga oleh Baekhyun kini di tempat oleh Youngmin. Pandangannya ia alihkan pada bangku yang dulu Youngmin tempati, Disana Baekhyun dan si anak baru—Oh Sehun Sedang mendengarkan musik bersama melalui earphone yang mereka bagi bersama sambil merebahkan kepala mereka di meja.

Mata Chanyeol semakin melotot marah saat tangan Sehun terulur memainkan helaian lambut milik Baekhyun dan Baekhyun bergeming, Mata nya masih setia menutup seolah nyaman dengan apa yang di lakukan Sehun padanya.

Dan rahang nya mengeras dengan kepalan tangan di sisi tubuhnya saat melihat bagaimana Sehun dengan santai mengecup ujung hidup milik Baekhyun lalu terdengar lenguhan protes dari si mungil yang bagi Chanyeol terdengar seperti lenguhan manja seperti saat dulu ia mencumbui si mungil.

Disisi lain, Si mungil berdesis tidak suka tapi dengan tidak kentara yang hanya di dengar oleh si albino. Baekhyun menyerah untuk menyuruh Sehun menjauhi nya, karena semakin di usir lelaki albino ini makin menempel seperti sebuah lem. Jadi dengan segala kepasrahan yang tersisa si mungil membiarkan bagaimana Sehun bersikap seolah tengah mengenal nya lama, Seperti saat ini. Dengan seenak nya Sehun menjejelkan telinganya sebuah earphone dan berkata bahwa Baekhyun akan menyukai lagu-lagu yang juga di sukai si albino.

"Hey, Baek."

Si mungil tak menjawab atau lebih tepatnya mengabaikan si albino.

"Bagaimana dengan kita berkencan setelah ini? Es krim strawberry dua cup akan masuk keperut mu." Tawar Sehun dengan jari yang masih memainkan anak rambut Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun seketika duduk dengan tegak lalu mengangguk dengan imut. "Baiklah!" Ucapnya lalu tersenyum kekanakan ke arah Sehun.

Sehun menggeram gemas melihat bagaimana tingkah Baekhyun. Jadi tangannya yang besar menangkup wajah kecil Baekhyun dan menarik gemas pipi tembem Baekhyun.

Si mungil merengut. "Hya! Lepaskan!" Gertak nya dengan suara yang lucu.

Sehun tertawa lalu menggeleng sambil memejamkan matanya. Lalu semakin menarik pipi tembem itu dengan gemas.

Si mungil kembali protes dan si albino tertawa lepas dibuatnya.

Mengabaikan dua pasang mata yang hati nya seolah dihujam ribuan jarum tak kasat mata dan membuat hati terasa ngilu.

Di posisi yang berbeda mereka memegangi dada mereka masing-masing lalu kemudian pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Tatapan penuh kebencian mereka lemparkan.

 _Tautan mereka terpisah dengan meninggalkan benang saliva diantara bibir kedua nya, Lelaki jangkung itu mengusap lelehan saliva yang tertinggal di sudut bibir si mungil dan terakhir kembali mengecup hangat bibir yang sudah membengkak itu._

 _"Hey, Jangan membuat drama picisan. Ini masih terlalu pagi kalian tahu?" Seseorang mengintrupsi keduanya._

 _Si mungil di antara mereka terkekeh sambil menutupi mulut nya dengan punggung tangannya. "Bilang saja kau iri, Makanya kau juga cari kekasih." Ucap si mungil lalu berjalan kearah orang itu, Merangkul pundak nya akrab._

 _Orang itu, Jongin. Memutar matanya malas lalu menggenggam lengan si mungil di pundak nya, Mengeratkan rangkulan si mungil di pundaknya. "Aku hanya akan berkenca jika itu dengan kau." Balas nya acuh yang mana pada itu membuat si mungil kembali terkekeh._

 _"Chan, Dia ingin merebutku dari mu." Ucap lelaki mungil itu dengan suara yang lucu. Mengadu pada kekasih nya ._

 _"Langkahi dulu mayat ku, Jongin!" Ucap si jangkung main-main. Lalu tertawa dengan si mungil._

 _Tanpa si mungil dan si jangkung ketahui. Jongin menyeringai tipis. "Haruskah?" Gumam nya pelan. Dan kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan dingin._

• • •

 _"Akhir-akhir ini kulihat kalian jarang keluar bersama." Jongin berucap, Mata nya melirik melihat bagaimana raut wajah Baekhyun yang sedang menulis sesuatu di buku nya entah apa._

 _"Ya, Aku juga menyadarinya. Saat kami makan siang bersama diatas atap pun dia selalu asik dengan ponsel nya dan mengabaikan ku." Baekhyun berhenti menulis. Bibir nya melengkung kebawah._

 _Jongin mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Tubuh nya membungkuk dan merangkul pundak si mungil. "Jangan bersedih begitu, Bagaimana aku traktir makan ramyeon? pemandangan di belakang asrama sangat indah di malam hari."_

 _"Makan ramyeon, Dibelakang asrama? Apa tidak akan dimarahi penjaga asrama?" Baekhyun bertanya masih sambil merengut._

 _"Pak Lee akan berpatroli saat jam 11 saja, dan ini masih jam..." Jongin melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. "... Masih jam sembilan lewat sepuluh menit. Jadi bersiaplah, Lelaki mungil-ku." Tangannya lalu mengacak rambut si mungil. Tungkai nya ia bawa menjauh dari simungil untuk mengambil jaketnya._

 _Baekhyun semakin merengut di buatnya. "Jangan memanggil ku begitu lagi, Chan akan marah nanti."_

 _Jongin menyungging kan sudut bibirnya. "Benarkah? Bisakah ia mengklaim mu lagi?" Gumam nya pelan._

 _"Kau bilang apa?"_

 _Jongin berbalik menghadap si mungil. "Bersiaplah, Atau kita akan berlarian dengan ramyeon yang menggantung di bibir." lalu tersenyum tampan._

• • •

 **TBC!**

• • •

 **A/n : Bosenin yah? Aku tau itu :" Dan ini aku tau lama banget buat nge update nya lagi. Well WB itu mengerikan kawan :" Setiap kali buka untuk lanjutin ngetik nya ada aja kendalanya, Keybord rusak lah, Kata kata nya kepending di ujung lubang eh otak lah, malas lah /digampar. Dan bagaimana pun juga aku sangat minta maap pada yg polow beberapa ff aku :" Aku bukan nya gamau lanjutin tapi terkadang moody gue inj sangat penting banget. Ada beberapa kejadian yang bikin mood buat nulis itu berantakan belum lagi memasuki tahun 2017 ini, aku tu ada kerjaan buat nulis lagi dan harus diserahkan bulan maret ini. bisa dibayangkan driku beneran tertekan banget. nulis itu cuma iseng doang gatau bakal kek gini penting nya buat aku :" dan akutu baru di ffn, harusnya bisa lebih tepat janji ama My readers hika /pelukin kalian satu sata/? Yodah deh terlalu banyak ngomong ntar akutu kek gadis perawan yang batal dinikahin lagi :" /digampar. anywaaaaayyyy sebelum gue tutup bacotan ini, Adakah yang pengen ini dilanjutin? karna jujur ada beberapa ff yang pengen gue hapus karna mood gue yg buruk duh :" Gue juga update beruntun malam ini, jadi cek story kita yang lan yah sist ;"***

 **Thanks for review :**

 **ketekchanll, parkbaexh614, Selepy, park in yeol, Guest: byunee, LyWoo, myzmsandraa99, BaekHyunee1992, BaekhyunOh, Ricon65, anna6145, Vinna614, FlashMrB, leorna, ariniencedw, Viorendrarissa.**

 **Terimakasih untuk dukungan kalian.**

 **Review lagi? Hehe**


	3. Cinta Pertama

Ia mengingat betul bagaimana ia dan Baekhyun bertemu. Saat itu mereka memasuki hari pertama sebagai siswa sekolah dasar. Ia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Baekhyun kecil menangis saat beberapa anak bandel merebut boneka rilakuma yang selalu Baekhyun bawa kemana-mana.

"Kembalikan bonekanya atau akan kubuat kalian pulang sambil menangis!"

Semua orang disana menoleh, Termasuk Baekhyun yang masih sesegukan. Anak itu Jongin sambil memasang kuda-kuda dan kepalan tangan menatap dengan wajah seolah menantang anak bandel itu dan berujung dengan Jongin yang meringis memegang perut nya yang nyeri.

Satu lawan tiga, Mana yang menurut kalian akan menang?

Baekhyun kecil berjongkok di sambil tubuh Jongin yang masih meringkuk karena nyeri di perutnya.

"Kau bodoh! Jika tak bisa berkelahi ya sudah jangan ikutan!" Baekhyun kecil membentak lalu menangis dengan kencang.

Jongin segera mendudukan tubuh nya, Dan gelapan melihat Baekhyun yang menangis degan kencang. "Hey, Jangan menangis. Maafkan aku tak bisa mengembalikan boneka mu."

Tapi Baekhyun kecil makin menangis kencang. Hidung dan telinga nya memerah.

Jongin kecil dengan kikuk memeluk tubuh yang bergetar itu. "Jangan menangis, Aku akan belajar berkelahi agar boneka mu tak di ambil lagi."

"Kau bodoh! Nanti kau terluka bagaimana, Bodoh!"

Jongin kecil melepaskan pelukannya dan menggaruk tengkuk nya sambil nyengir. "Aku kan laki-laki luka sedit tak apa-apa."

Tangisan Baekhyun kecil terhenti walaupun masih meninggalkan isakan tersendat ia bersuara. "Aku juga laki-laki."

Mata Jongin kecil melotot. "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun kecil mengangguk dengan cepat lalu menyedot cairan dihidung nya dengan lucu.

"Tapi kau cantik sekali, Aku menyukaimu. Ayo kita pacaran!"

"Huwaaaaaaa... Ibuuuuuuuuuu!" **•**

•

•

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol — Oh Sehun**

•

 **All Other**

•

 **ChanBaek**

•

 **BoyXBoy**

•

 **Yaoi**

•

 **ChanBaek Area**

•

•

•

 _ **Love and U**_

•

•

•

 _Note : Huruf miring (italic) itu artinya flashback an ya. Well, Ini ff tercipta karena rasa kesal diriku terhdap perlakuan Chanyeol sama Baekhyun yang keterlaluan. Jadi ff ini tercipta untuk menistakan tiang bernama Park Chayeol. Jangan dibaca jika tak suka dan please Review jika membaca nya. Lestarikan review setelah membaca. Itu penting untuk author nya._

•

•

•

Baekhyun tidak pernah mengerti apa yang tengah lelaki tinggi yang berada di hadapannya ini pikirkan. Saat menjalin hubungan dengannya lelaki ini malah bermain api dengan lelaki lain tapi setelah Baekhyun mengakhiri hubungannya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa lelaki ini ingin kembali padanya, Baekhyun merasa telah dipermainkan selama ini. urat pelipisnya berdenyut pening, Mata nya menatap tak percaya pada ucapan Chanyeol, Mantan kekasihnya.

"Chan— Ini..." Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar.

"Kita belum berpisah, Baek. Tidak, Dan tak akan pernah."

"Jangan egois, Chan." Baekhyun bersuara tak percaya akan ucapan lelaki tinggi ini.

"Kau yang egois, Baek. Kau memutuskan hubungan kita secara sepihak dan setelah itu kau pergi berkencan dengan lelaki lain! Tidak kah itu egois—" Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti, Wajahnya menyamping akibat tamparan si mungil. Chanyeol kembali menatap si mungil di depannya yang kini mata nya berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak kah kau pikiran kenapa aku mengakhiri hubungan kita, Chan? Tidakkah kau pikirkan kesalahanan mu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan payah, Dada nya bergerumuh hebat. Tangannya masih bisa merasakan panas akibat menampar Chanyeol beberapa waktu lalu.

Kaki Chanyeol melangkah mendekat tapi selangkah Chanyeol mendekat, Selangkah juga Baekhyun megambil mundurr. Dengan air mata yang mulai megalir Baekhyun menatap tepat pada bola mata kelam itu. menatap seolah lewat pancaran mata itu bisa mengatakan bahwa ia yang amat terluka dengan sikap Chanyeol.

Nafas Chanyeol seolah tercekat, Tangannya terangkat menyentuh pipi putih milik Baekhyun yang dibanjiri air mata. Mengusap secara berlahan air mata itu dengan hati-hati.

"Aku takut, kau akan menjadi kerinduan jika aku menghapusmu, Jadi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi. Tidak kah kau tahu aku begitu menyesal, Baek?"

"Sebuah penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi untukmu, Chan." Tangan Baekhyun terangkat, Menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pipinya lalu melepaskannya secara berlahan. "Kita tetap berakhir." Lalu berbalik, Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan menghampiri lelaki albino yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan terpaksa pada lelaki albino itu.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu." Sehun berucap, Menarik tubuh mungil itu mendekat dan memeluk nya erat membiarkan si mungil menangis di dadanya. lalu pandangannya bertemu dengan lelaki tinggi lain.

 _"Jangan bercanda." Baekhyun berdecak lidah, Memukul dada bidang kekasihnya._

 _"Aku sedang tdak bercanda, Baek." Chanyeol memutar mata nya. Lengan nya semakin erat memeluk lelaki mungil itu._

 _"Oke, Baiklah." Baekhyun terkekeh jenaka. Mendongkak lalu mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu. "Jadi, Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada cinta pertama mu ini?" Lalu kembali terkekeh._

 _"Baek, Please.. Aku serius mengatakan bahwa kau cinta pertama ku. Jangan tertawa." Lalu tangan besar Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun, Mencubit gemas pipi putih bersih itu._

 _Baekhyun merengut dengan lucu, Kepalanya ia gerakan ke samping dan menggigit pelan punggung tangan Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol pura-pura meringis kesakitan. "Hya! Kenapa menggigit ku, Aduh tanganku."_

 _Baekhyun melepaskan gigitannya dan tertawa lepas. Membuat Chanyeol ikut tertawa dan memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu._

 _"Kau tahu aku sangat mencintai mu, Bukan?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil memainkan anak rambut milik Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun menganggik dalam pelukan Chanyeol, Semakin menenggelamkan wajah nya di dada bidang kekasihnya._

 _"Aku sangat mencintaimu dan kau akan menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhir untukku."_

 _Baekhyun merenggangkan pelukannya, Kepalanya mendongkak menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya. "Kau berjanji?"_

 _Chanyeol balik menatap mata milik kekasihnya itu. "Aku berjanji, Baek."_

 _Sudut Bibir Baekhyun terangkat keatas, Garis matanya melengkung membentuk eye smile yang indah. "Akan ku bunuh jika kau ingkar." Ucapnya lalu kembali memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat._

•

•

•

Tubuh tinggi Kris terhempas ke dinding, Belum sempat ia berdiri dengan benar satu pukulan mengenai rahangnya dengan keras. Bibir nya meringis mersakan nyeri tapi kemuadian bibir nya membentuk seringai tipis.

"Bukan kah sudah ku peringatkan untuk tidak mendekatkan mereka berdua lagi, Apa maksud mu mempertemukan mereka, Sialan!"

Kris terkekeh pelan. "Kapan kau akan membuka topeng domba mu, Jongin? Aku sudah muak ngomong-ngomong." Bibir nya menyeringai tajam.

"Brengsek!" Satu pukulan kembali Jongin layangkan pada rahang Kris. "Akan ku singkirkan semua yang menyentuh Baekhyun-ku. Termasuk kau, Kris!" Jongin menatap tajam Kris lalu berbalik untuk meninggalkan nya sampai suara Kris menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bukan kah Cinta pertama tidak akan pernah berhasil, Jongin."

"Apa maksud mu?" Jongin berbalik, Kembali menatap tajam Kris.

"Baekhyun, Bukan kah dia cinta pertama mu? Apa aku salah?"

"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong, Jangan sama kan aku dengan cinta pertama mu yang berakhir menyedihkan, Kris." Jongin balik menyeringai. Kaki nya melangkah mendekati Kris dengan tatapan remeh. "Cinta pertama mu, Yang lebih memilih mati bersama sahabat mu sendiri. Bukan kah begitu menyedihkan?" Raut wajah Jongin sendu dibuat-buat dengan seringai remehnya. "Nana pasti bahagia dengan Baekboom di surga sana, Kris." lanjut Jongin.

Tubuh Kris kaku dengan rahang nya yang mengeras, Menatap penuh benci pada Jongin yang menyeringai kepadanya.

Di sisi lain, Di balik sebuah tembok lelaki albino itu mendengar semua percakapan Kris dan Jongin. Ia mendengus tak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar. Bibir nya menyeringai tipis kemuadian kaki nya melangkah pergi.

• • •

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya beberapa kali, Langkah nya terasa berat saat menapaki lorong koridor sekolah nya. Ujian kelulusan sudah hampir didepan mata tapi pikirannya tidak bisa fokus bahkan untuk membaca sebuah buku. Langkah nya ia bawa ke perpustakaan sekolah, Cinta memang rumit seperti sebuah rumus matematika tapi rumus matematika bisa ia pecahkan dengan mudah bukan seperti sebuah cinta. Berbelit, Rumit dan yang paling menjengkel kan dimana sebuah permainan takdir didalam nya. Baekhyun menyalahkan hormon remaja nya yang masih haus akan sebuah cinta, Tapi seolah ditampar oleh takdir, Baekhyun berpikir bahwa yang harus ia selesaikan adalah pendidikan nya sekarang. Ujian tinggal beberapa minggu lagi ia tak bisa bermain-main dengan yang namanya.

"Rumus nya tidak akan selesai jika kau hanya melamun seperti itu." Suara seseorang menyentaknya.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepala nya ke kiri dan kekanan tapi tak menemukan asal suara itu dari meja yang sedang ia duduki sekarang.

Seseorang itu menghela nafas nya pelan. "Aku di belakang mu, Pria mungil-Ku."

Baekhyun kembali tersentak, Kepalanya menoleh dengan cepat ke belakang dan mendapati Jongin yang sedang berdiri di belakang nya. Bibir nya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu lalu setelah nya merengut dengan lucu.

"Kenapa?" Alis Jongin menungkik bingung.

"Kenapa kau selalu memanggil ku begitu, Aku tidak suka." Rajuk nya masih mempertahankan bibir nya yang merengut.

Jongin mengusap surai Baekhyun dengan gemas lalu terkekeh melihat rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan karna nya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Tidak biasa nya kau kesini." Jongin bertanya sambil menarik kursi di sebelah Baekhyun dan mendudukinya, Kepalanya bersandar pada tangannya yang siku nya ia tekuk pada meja.

"Beberapa minggu lagi kita ujian dan aku dengan bodoh nya belum mempersiapkan apapun, Peringkat ku akan turun lagi." Baekhyun masih merengut lalu wajah nya ia tenggelamkan pada halaman buku.

"Nanti aku beri contekan." Suara Jongin terdengar santai, Tangan nya kembali ia jatuhkan pada surai si mungil.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu, Itu kan curang." Baekhyun kemudia menegakkan kepalanya. "Lagi pula kau kan peringkat akhir, Mau menarik ku jatuh ke jurang yang sama? Menyebalkan."

"Nanti aku akan belajar yang rajin agar kau bisa mencontek dengan ku."

"Haish,, Kau ini tidak bisa berubah." Sambil merengut Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan sambil menghentak-hentak kan kakinya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berubah jika kau masih Baekhyun-ku yang dulu." Jongin bergumam. memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh darinya.

• • •

"Sun— Sunbae..." Mata burung hantu itu menatap tak percaya sosok lelaki di depannya sekarang, Wajah nya ia tundukan takut dan mata nya bergerak gelisah tidak berani menatap senior yang selama ini ia kagumi selama dua tahun terakhir.

"Kau tidak lupa bukan apa yang ku ucapkan beberapa hari yang lalu?" Jongin dengan wajah nya tang datar berlahan melangkah kan kaki nya mendekati si mungil. "Kau sudah berjanji bukan untuk melakulannya?"

Kepala Kyungsoo terangkat dengan gerakan kaku, Melihat bagaimana wajah yang sering ia puja dihiasi oleh seringai kejam. "Ten—Tentu aku ingat... Sunbae, Tapi—"

"Kenapa? Kau takut dan ingin menyerah?"

"Sun—Sunbae..." Kyungsoo beringsut mundur saat tubuh Jongin terus memojokkan tubuhnya.

"Hanya dekati saja mereka, Buat mereka menjauhi Baekhyun."

"Tapi... Mereka menyayangi Baekhyun dan—"

"Omong kosong, Kyungsoo!" Jongin berteriak tepat di wajah lugu Kyungsoo. "Mereka hanya ingin mempermainkan Baekhyun! Mereka semua hanya seorang brengsek yang ingin merusak Baekhyun!" Mata Jongin menyala marah, Kerah baju Kyungsoo ia tarik hingga membuat lelaki mungil itu meringis.

"Sunbae..."

Tangan Jongin tiba-tiba melemah. "Kau tahu bahwa aku haya ingin menjaga Baekhyun. Dia seperti keluarga untukku." Tatapan Jongin berubah sendu. "Kau ingin membantu ku, Bukan?" Tangan Jongin terangkat, Mengusap pelan pipi putih milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ikut menatap wajah itu sendu. Perlahan dengan gerakan kaku ia mengangguk kan kepalanya. "Tentu, Karena aku mencintai sunbae. Akan aku lakuka apa pun." Bibir hati milik nya tersenyum dengan manis.

Jongin ikut tersenyum. Tubuh Kyungsoo yang awalnya ia sudut kan berlahan kaki nya melangkah mundur. "Masuk lah ke kelas mu, Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, Tangan nya melambai sebentar dan melangkah meninggalkan Jongin.

Setelah Kyungsoo menghilang pada tikungan, Bibir yang awalnya membentuk sebuah senyum berubah menjadi seringai yang kejam. "Hanya aku yang bisa menjaga Baekhyun dan hanya aku yang bisa menyentuh dan memilikinya, Tak akan ada yang bisa, Kyungsoo."

• • •

Wajah datar miliknya menatap dengan malas rentetan kalimat di layar laptop miliknya, Helaan nafas ia hembuskan saat sesuatu di dalam rongga dada nya berdetak tidak karuan, Sekilas wajah tersenyum kekanakan Baekhyun kembali memenuhi otaknya. Kepala nya dengan cepat menggeleng, Menyingkirkan pikiran yang mungkin akan merusak rencana nya.

Ponsel nya berdering, Dengan ragu-ragu ia menggeser ikon hijau dan mengangkat benda tipis persegi itu ketelinganya. "Ya, Ayah?"

 _"Kau sudah mendekati si Byun itu?"_

"Tentu, Aku ahli nya."

 _"Bagus, Bagaimana pun juga kita membutuhkan keluarga mereka. Ingat rencana awal yang telah kita susun."_

"Tentu saja, Tapi bagaimana bila aku..." Sehun menjilat bibir nya gugup. Kilasan bagaimana wajah tersenyum Baekhyun kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

 _"Bagaimana apa? Jangan bilang kau sudah jatuh cinta dengan anak mereka?"_

Tubuh Sehun menjadi kaku, Bola mata nya bergerak gelisah akan kemarahan sang ayah namun suara gelak tawa membuat kening nya berkerut bingung.

 _"Tidak ku sangka akan secepat itu, Tak masalah untukku. Tapi jangan pernah terperdaya oleh cinta mu, Sehun. Karena pada akhirnya kau harus menikahinya. Membuat si Byun itu terperdaya dan memberikan semua yang kita inginkan. Jangan lupakan perjuangan Nana, Sehun."_

Pandangan Sehun berubah tajam. "Tentu aku mengingatnya, Tapi aku tak akan pernah berakhir seperti nya. Ingat itu." Sambungan itu ia akhir, Meremat ponsel nya dengan erat.

"Kau dalam masalah Oh Sehun, Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan cinta pertama di situasi yang seperti ini." Sehun bergumam. Tangan nya yang lain terangkat, Menyentuh dada nya yang bergerumuh hebat. "Benar-benar dalam masalah."

• • •

Kaki nya terus ia langkah kan dengan cepat, Menulikan telinga nya akan teriakan si jangkung yang terus mengejar nya di belakang. Si mungil mengigit bibir nya gelisah karena lelaki itu terus mengejar nya sambil meneriakan namanya. Sedangkan disisi lain, Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa mengejar lelaki mungil itu, Mengabaikan bagaimaa umpatan orang-orang yang ia tabrak. Ketika tubuh mungil itu semakin dekat, Ia raih tangan si mungil. Menahannya untuk tidak kabur lagi.

 _Baekhyun merengut saat merasakan telinga nya gatal oleh sekuncup bunga yang terseling di daun telinganya, Tangan nya terangkat ingin melepaskannya namun pergerakan nya di tahan oleh lelaki jangkung yang paha nya menjadi bantalan ia berbaring di bawah sebuah pohon di sebuah taman._

 _"Ini gatal, Yeol.." Baekhyun merengut dengan gemasnya._

 _Chanyeol hanya nyengir bodoh dan terus mengarahkan kamera ponsel nya pada Baekhyun. "Kau cantik."_

 _Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, Pipi nya terasa panas akan dua kata yang si tinggi baru ucapkan. "Tapi aku kan laki-laki.." Lirih nya._

 _"Ya, Laki-laki yang cantik dan ibu dari anak-anak ku." Chanyeol meletakkan ponsel nya di rerumputan, tangan nya yang besar mengusap berlahan pipi si mungil yang berbaring di pahanya. "Aku ingin mencium mu, Bagaimana ini..."_

 _"Idiot!" Baekhyun semakin merengut untuk menutupi pipinya yang amat memerah bibir nya ia kerucutkan menahan senyum yang ingin terukir di wajahnya._

 _"Sekali saja..." Chanyeol terus berusaha, Tubuh nya sedikit menunduk mengikis jarak wajahnya dengan Baekhyun._

 _"Nanti juga bilangnya sekali lagi.." Suara Baekhyun mencicit saat hidung mereka kini bersentuhan._

 _"Ya sudah, Dua kali saja.."_

 _"Tidak mau..." Namun bibir mereka menyatu dengan sebuah ciuman lembut dan berakhir dengan sebuah lumatan yang sensual. Baekhyun menutup matanya dengan erat, Sedangkan Chanyeol membuka sedikit mata nya, menikmati pemandangan saat bagaimana mata indah itu terpejam karena perlakuannya._

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, Nafasnya tersengal dengan keringat di pelipisnya

"Baekhyun..." Nafas Chanyeol ikut tersengal. "Kumohon.. Ayo kita bicara lagi, Kita perlu—"

"Sunbae..."

Namun sepasang tangan lain menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol yang lain dari belakang. Chanyeol melirk tangan itu, lalu melarikan pandangannya pada si pemilik yang menarik tangannya.

Kyungsoo dengan senyum bentuk hati miliknya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit Chanyeol artikan.

"Kita perlu bicara, Sunbae." Ucap Kyungsoo masih mempertahankan lengan Chanyeol di genggamannya.

Baekhyun melihat inteaksi keduanya. Bibir nya membentuk sebuah senyum miris, Berlahan tangannya yang lain terangkat melepaskan tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak meyadarinya karena terlalu fokus kepada Kyungsoo, Hingga kaki Baekhyun melangkah mundur ia tetap tidak sadar dan terus memandang wajah Kyungsoo.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Di balik pilar sosok tinggi lain bersembunyi dengan seringai yang tajam. "Cinta pertama memang tidak akan pernah berhasil." Gumam nya.

• • •

 **TBC!**

• • •

 **A/n : Oke, ini gue tau melenceng dari apa yg gue bilang buat menistakan si Yolo :" Dan ini gue tau ini chp terburuk yang pernah gue ketik :" tidak ada yg fluff dan sangat ngaur :" Ada yg bisa nebak ini ff bakal jadi apaan? Soal nya gue sendri gak tau ini jadi ff apaan :"V plot nya ngembag begitu aja, dan chp ini si Yolo beneran brengsek yah :"V /eh kok gue kek ripiu yah hahaa. Dan juga, ini plot jadi ngembang kek bolu yg dimasukjn keopen dikarenakan aku baca salah satu review yg bilang Jongin 'lick' banget gitu jadi yeah begitulah, makasih yah buat kamu /cipokin /digampar. Seharusnya ff ini selasai dan di update pada malming kemaren cuma dikarenakan akutu lagi banyak pikiran jadi begink deh. maap juga kalo ada typo nih :" Keybord akutu rusak syalan pengen aku kunyah rasanya ini keybord duh :" btw akutu selesain ngetik nya sambil liat angsa berantem yawloh nista ya /jadi ooc deh. Kecepatan update ff itu tergantung review dan sebenernya gak mudah buat fast update, tapi aku selalu usahain buat tepat update di malam-malam para jones kesepian /digampar. So, ada kah yg mau ini di lanjut lagi? Hahaha**

 **Thanks for review :**

 **whiteshades, selepy, BaekhyunOh, bbkhyn, FlashMrB, Kanaya Ozi, MiraKimLu, myzmsandraa99, Ricon66, LyWoo.**

 **Keep review yah kesayangan :"***


End file.
